Fight For Survival
by tomiscomin4u
Summary: In the year 2575, a new threat appears to challenge the UNSC. They are known as the Vanelige Empire. They attacked a colony where Humans weren't combat ready. So a man that everyone calls a Ghost appears out of nowhere and helps the citizens of his planet survive. Will he fare well against this unknown threat? Or will he fail to protect the people and help them evacuate?
1. The Vanelige Empire Strikes

On the planet Cortaba III, which is inside of the Cortaba System, is a Human colony where they create weapons for the UNSC. But don't know how to use the weapons at all. A man known as Ian Wilbert is a resident of the planet that no one understands. They say that he's there one second, he's gone the next. Giving him the name 'Ghost'. He walked into a manufacturing plant where they were making weapons for the UNSC and then the owner of the place said, "Ghost, what are you up to today?"

Ian answered, "I'm just wondering if you needed any help with anything James."

The owner, James Shepard answered, "Nah, but I hear that Rollins Technologies is in need of a heavy lifter."

Ian said, "I see."

James asked, "Is something wrong?"

Ian answered, "No, not at all. I'm just getting bored, you know."

James said, "I know the feeling. Go check out Rollins Technologies like I mentioned before. They might need some help."

Ian said, "Thanks. Talk to you later James."

James said, "Likewise."

Ian walked away and then James said to himself, "Ian isn't himself. Ian wouldn't get bored so easily. Something big is about to go down. I just don't know what though."

Ian walked over to Rollins Technologies which was only a block away from Shepard's Weapons. An employee said, "Rollins, Ghost is here to kick your ass."

Jake Rollins heard that and then walked out and then asked, "How may I help you, Ghost?"

Ian answered, "I was wondering if you needed any help with anything."

Jake heard that and then answered, "This isn't like you at all."

Ian asked, "Are you sure?"

Jake answered, "Yes. You are usually the kind of guy that tries avoiding people. Not asking for help. That's why we call you Ghost."

Ian said, "I see. Do you have anything that needs to be done?"

Jake screeched and then answered, "Yes. I've been having trouble getting these crates on the wagons. I only have one person. But having you, we might get this done on time."

Ian said, "I see. I'll do my best to help out."

Jake said, "I'll make sure to pay you for your hard work."

Ian said, "No need. I don't need money."

Jake said, "You work, you get money. You can't say no to that."

Ian said, "OK."

Jake said, "Alright William, you finally got help."

William Shore said, "Thank you. Lifting them up by myself really is painful."

Ian appeared and then William looked at him and then said, "Didn't expect you to be the one helping people out."

Ian said, "I've been getting that a lot lately."

They lifted the box up and then William said, "You are also stronger than I thought as well."

Ian said, "Hell, thinking of a Ghost as being weak. You are sadly mistaken, my friend. I'm a homeless man that works out."

William laughed and said, "I see. Is that why you are helping people now?"

Ian answered, "Unknown. I just have a bad feeling about something. I just don't know what though."

Everyone heard that and then they got the crate on the wagon and then they walked back and then lifted up another crate and walked back to the wagon putting it up and then they heard something from the sky and looked up. William said, "Something bad is definitely going to happen."

Ian said, "Agreed."

Explosions started to occur and then Ian grinned and then William grabbed him and ran back into the building and yelled, "We're under attack."

Everyone heard that and then Jake said, "You showing up here means bad things always happens."

Ian said, "Not my fault dammit. I just feel things. Or is it sense things? Either way, shit happens."

Screams started occurring from the outside and then Jake said, "We need to evacuate everyone to the ships. We don't stand a chance against them."

William said, "Where are the soldiers that work on Cortaba III?"

Ian answered, "They are heading this way now."

The soldiers turned left and then appeared in their base and grabbed the radio and said, "Everyone, we need you to evacuate to the cargo ships now. The colony is under attack. We need everyone to evacuate now. G..."

An explosion occurred where the soldiers were and then Ian said, "Damn."

William said, "I'm outta here. Fuck this shit."

Jake yelled, "Fall back. You'll get paid when we get the hell out of here."

Ian said, "I see."

They all ran out of the building except for Ian. Ian looked forward and saw the enemy on foot and said, "I see. The enemy is on the ground now."

He walked to one of the crates and then opened it up and then Ian looked at the building where the soldiers went and then said, "If I can get myself to that base. I can get to the microphone and tell everyone to evacuate. Well, that's only if the place is still in tact."

Ian lifted up a BR85N Service Rifle and said, "Oh, I'm going to fight for the people of Cortaba III. Or I hope to at least."

They turned charged into the buildings that people worked and lived in and then Ian stepped out from behind the wagon and aimed at them from afar and said to himself, "I lost my damn mind. I'm not a soldier. But someone has to do it."


	2. Ian Starts His Attack

Ian saw one of them in his scope and then shot at it and then the enemy heard the gunshots and then a couple of them collapsed and then they started speaking in their own language toward each other and Ian said, "Definitely not Human. Definitely Alien. Not my scene. This is a hole bunch of bullshit."

He hid behind the wagon. The enemy started moving forward slowly and then Ian said to himself, "All I need is to get to the camp over there to see if any of the equipment is working. If not, I need to get to the secondary base. Hopefully they haven't gotten to that base yet."

He peaked out from behind the wagon and then one of them saw him and started shooting at him and Ian went back and then said, "Hm, not good."

He appeared on the other side and then started shooting at them from the same position and then the leader of that squad spoke in their language and then Ian looked at them and then put the gun down and lifted the crate up and then brought it inside of the building and put it down next to the door. Ian looked around and then said, "I see. Maybe I should do that."

Ian started to close the door to the workplace and then opened the crate up and saw C4 in the box and took it out saying, "This should be useful."

While Ian was working on a plan to stop the enemy, James meets up with Jake and asked, "Where is the Ghost?"

Jake answered, "Unknown."

William said, "He was right behind us."

James said, "You most likely left him to die."

Jake said, "No, he literally was right behind us."

James heard that and then looked down the narrow street and saw a shadow appear and said, "We need to continue running. The UNSC can't help us from this. They already got the shit blown out of them."

Jake said, "And we don't stand a chance because we're not soldiers."

William asked, "What do you think that they are after?"

Jake answered, "Our resources."

James said, "Nah, the annihilation of the Human race. Just like every other Alien that attacked us so far."

Jake said, "You might be right."

William said, "But this planet is known for its resources. Water, just like Earth and Reach. Titanium, Aluminum. You know, everything that you need to make weapons. If they capture this planet, then the UNSC lose a big mining operation and the UNSC lose about 4% of their manufacturing power."

James said, "Now that you mention it, that is true."

Jake said, "You are always the resourceful one."

William said, "I know my history."

James said, "That could be helpful. But you know that they might try to capture you."

William said, "That's ok. I have a grenade with me."

Jake heard that and said, "You stole from me."

William said, "No, I always carry a grenade with me. I've had it ever since I moved here. I stole it from a UNSC ship."

James said, "Criminals. Do as they please."

They hid behind the wall and then back to the Rollins Technologies. Ian was tying string around poles. The string was connected to one of the explosives within the crate and said, "This should work."

Ian moved the string a little by a little touch and saw that it bounced back and forth and then opened the door slowly lifting the crate up and running out of there. The enemy walked to the entrance and then looked around for Ian that was inside of the building and then the leader said, "Go."

6 men walked forward and then they all stepped on the wire and everyone felt that and then looked down speaking in their language and then the C4 went off and then every enemy on the planet heard that and then Ian grinned and then ran away while they all ran into the base and said to himself, "It seems that killed some of them. But not all."

The leader of the group started to speak English saying, "C4. It seems that Human tricked us. That trick won't work twice on us Human. We Hutuaz are known to adapt to every situation. I know that you are in there. I am General Nonrof Gershav, the leader of the 15th Infantry Brigade of the Vanelige Empire. Speak Human."

There was no response and then Nonrof looked inside of Rollins Technologies and said, "Weapons. This place was a manufacturing place, huh? It seems that the UNSC here are strong willed."

Ian appeared inside of the Base and then placed the crate down slowly and said, "Let's see. Do any of the equipment still work."

Ian looked around and then Nonrof turned around and then saw nothing there and then the other units of the 15th Infantry Brigade appeared and asked, "What happened?"

Nonrof answered, "A Human set up a trap for us. But he's no longer here. Find that Human. We can't let him live."

Everyone started running around the area and Ian poked his head outside of the hole in the glass and saw them moving out and then grabbed the radio and said, "Hello, this is Ian Wilbert. You all may know me as the Ghost. I am currently using the UNSC's Broadcast equipment to speak to you all right now. Cortaba III is under attack by an unknown threat. We need you all to evacuate immediately. We're on our own. The UNSC soldiers are dead. I, being a Ghost and all, took out about 6 to 9 of them already. Run for your lives intact. And you will survive to see another day. Let's go people. Move your asses now."

Everyone started charging to the evac site and then Ian smiled and said, "Now, let's try and contact the UNSC."

Ian switched the frequencies on the radio and then an enemy attack ship appeared and Ian looked up and said, "Oh, I didn't expect that."

He ducked with the radio in hand and then said, "This is Ian Wilbert of Cortaba III, to any UNSC ship in the area. We are under attack by an unknown threat. UNSC soldiers are already dead. The evacuation of the citizens already began."

Ian stood up slowly and then shot at the glass of the attack ship and then the pilot started screaming and the attack ship was completely out of control and then Ian looked at the chord and said, "Shit. They shot the goddamn chord. That just means that I'll have to go to the secondary base."

The attack ship flew around for awhile and then crashed before Nonrof and Nonrof said, "A Pegasus was shot out of the sky, huh? This Human truly is what he says he is. A Ghost."


	3. Escape the 15th Infantry Brigade

After he attacked the Pegasus, Nonrof said, "Minor Orrod, check it out. He's at the UNSC Base back there."

Minor Orrod Nema said, "Yessir. By myself, correct?"

Nonrof answered, "Of course not, you'll be leading a small team there. Get going."

Orrod said, "Understood. Vos, Xoy, with me."

Minor Vos Aane said, "Understood."

Minor Xoy Nevrer said, "Let's do it."

They walked forward and then Nonrof smiled and said, "We got you cornered, Human. I know who you are. Ian Wilbert. Son of UNSC soldiers. You haunt these people by appearing and disappearing whenever the hell you want. Like it's normal. But this is the end for you. We're taking you out of commission boy."

Ian heard that and then looked around and then saw the bodies of the deceased laying there and then said to himself, "I could hide if I wanted to. But that wouldn't be right. He believes that I'm an actual ghost that hides and disappears whenever I want. Those are just rumors. And I hate rumors."

Ian stood up and saw the 3 of them closing in and then saw a little crack in the wall of the building and said to himself, "Perfect."

He ran over to it quietly and went on to his knees and Vos walked toward the door and Orrod said, "We know that you are in there."

Xoy said, "Come on out boy."

Vos walked in and looked around and saw the corpses and kicked them to see if they were alive or budging a little bit and then Ian looked at the building in front of him and then said to himself, "I'm surprised that I can fit in between this shit. Well, I am skinny after all."

He moved over to the right slowly and then saw a window below and then Vos opened the door of the weapons cache and then said, "Hm, where are you Human? You can't hide forever. We'll find you sooner or later."

Orrod moved to the side of the building where Ian was and then Ian lifted his arm up and moved his hand within his sleeve to act like a complete shadow within the two buildings. But then a noise appeared from the building in front of Ian and then Orrod said, "I see. You are in there."

Orrod and Xoy entered the building next door to the UNSC Base. Vos saw the last door and said, "You must be in here."

He opened the door and then saw that nothing but UNSC uniforms were inside the closet and said, "Son of a bitch. He's not in here."

He walked outside of the base and then walked out of the alley and Nonrof asked, "How'd the search go?"

Vos answered, "He's not inside the base. I checked every nook and cranny."

Nonrof said, "I see. He really is good."

While inside of the other building, Xoy walked to the back corner where the desk was and then the Human stepped out from underneath the desk and said, "Shit. Damn cat."

Ian heard that and then Xoy and Orrod started shooting at him and then Ian heard the gunshots and said to himself, "Poor soul. I bet that he didn't expect that to happen. Hahahaha. Of course he didn't. I'm an idiot."

Orrod patted Xoy's shoulder and nodded and said, "He's not the one we're looking for."

Xoy said, "Then we wasted all that ammo for nothing then."

Orrod said, "Yeah."

Ian looked around the wall and saw that there were bullet holes all around his body and then moved his eyes to the side and screeched. He went to pat his body and then felt that none of the bullets hit him and then said to himself, "Thank goodness. I didn't get hit."

Clashing appeared and then Orrod turned toward it and then saw a cat and said, "A Human's pet."

Xoy said, "Shall we kill it?"

Ian heard that and then Orrod answered, "Nope. Open that door."

The people inside that door heard that and then kept their mouths shut and then Xoy appeared by the door and opened it. Orrod started shooting them all and then Ian grinned and started climbing up to the roofs of the building. Xoy heard something and then said, "Outside."

Orrod heard that and then said, "You heard something."

Xoy answered, "Yes. I think that he was planning on using your gunfire to climb the building to get to the roof."

Orrod said, "I see. Let's go."

They ran outside of the building and looked up and said, "He's not there idiot."

Xoy walked to the middle of the two buildings. Xoy looked around and then looked up and saw that he wasn't there and said, "I guess that it was my imagination."

Orrod said, "We can't be second guessing ourselves now. Did you have any success Vos?"

Vos answered, "Nope. Nothing but dead bodies."

Orrod said, "We found Humans, but they weren't the Ghost."

Nonrof heard that and said, "I see. He truly is good at what he does. What will he do now?"

Xoy asked, "Why are you so obsessed with him anyway, sir?"

Nonrof answered, "Actually, that's not that bad of a question. I think that our boss wanted him or something. Meaning that we'll have to tear Cortaba III a part to locate him. Also, killing all Humans that aren't him after all."

Orrod asked, "What would the boss want with a Human?"

Nonrof answered, "Probably bring him to our side, I guess. I honestly don't know what she's thinking. Well, let's keep moving. The 5th Infantry Brigade is probably waiting for us to arrive."

They started walking away and then Ian looked down there with his scope on his weapon and said to himself, "I guess that they failed to locate me. Climbing and crawling ain't my thing. Not doing that again. Now, how the hell do I get down?"

While they were walking away, Ian looked around and saw that there was no easy way down and said, "Shit. I gotta jump."

He looked down and said to himself, "It's a 2 story drop. It's gonna hurt like a bitch."

Ian ran back and then turned around and ran forward and leaped off of the roof of the building and then said, "Oh shit."

One of the enemies heard that and then turned his head toward where it came from and then started stepping back. Ian landed on the ground grunting and then he hit the wall head first and said, "Ow, that hurt. I'm not jumping off of a damn roof again."

The being heard that and then said, "Someone's around here."

Ian heard that and then ran behind the building and the being appeared by where they were previously standing and saw that nothing was there and said, "Shit, I guess that it was my imagination."

Nonrof said, "We already knew that. Let's go."

Ian put his thumbs up and said to himself, "I successfully escaped death somehow. Now I need to move to the Second Base. And hopefully that is still intact."


	4. Ian Ambushes the 10th Infantry Brigade

Ian started running from where he hid and said, "I need to get to the 2nd UNSC Base. But if they are correct, then they might have already destroyed it killing everyone within range."

He looked around and saw that he could easily climb up a building. He climbed the pole that had staves sticking out of it and got to the top of the building. As soon as he got to the top, he looked around again. He saw a different being that wasn't a Hutuaz and asked himself, "What the hell is that thing?"

While Ian was running and jumping over buildings to find out what they are, the leader of the group of ahead of him said, "Look around, I smell a Human nearby. Lieutenant Ucuth, look around."

Lieutenant Ucuth, a Hexafa said, "Yessir."

The leader of the group said, "We need to get to the evac site and make sure that it's still operational. The UNSC are probably evacuating the Humans. So we'll let the 5th and 15th Infantry Brigades take care of them."

Ian saw Ucuth moving around and said to himself, "Shit. He's a sniper."

He went into prone position and Ucuth looked around on top of the buildings and said, "There's nothing up here, sir. It's gotta be down there where you are."

He said, "That's why I asked you to look around for me, dammit. Find the Human. I smell him from here."

Ian said to himself, "These guys have a good sense of smell, eh? That's not good in my favor. The Hutuaz have good hearing. These things have a good sense of smell. What else do they got?"

Ian started crawling forward and then on the radio, Nonrof asked, "How are you holding up, 10th Brigade? Your first mission after all."

The leader answered, "Good. We're searching for a Human now. But we can't seem to find him."

Nonrof heard that and said, "Ah, you mean the Ghost of Cortaba III. Yeah, we know the feeling. We lost him as well. But be careful, he knows how to wield a gun."

Everyone heard that and Ucuth went to lower his body, but a bullet flew right into his chest and Ucuth flew backwards and Nonrof said, "And it looks like he's trying to ambush you. But from where, you need to figure out."

Ucuth landed on the ground head first killing him and the leader saw that and said, "It seems that he's hiding somewhere nearby."

Ian started running around and Ian looked at the ground and saw a huge amount of them and the leader of the group said, "Look for him everywhere. We need to get to the evac site and secure it for our escape route. We are the Hexafa after all."

Ian heard that and asked himself, "What the hell is a Hexafa? I never even heard of these beings before till now. They must be a new threat to the UNSC. Time to start the hunt."

He started shooting from above them and everyone looked where Ian was, but didn't see anything there and the leader said, "I am Major Kethex. You need to show yourself, Human. Be polite. This is a battlefield, you know. I'd like to meet the man that is killing my people."

Ian heard that and said, "Then find me."

They heard that and started shooting around and Ian moved around. They started seeing shadows of him and started shooting at where they were. But everytime they fired one shot, Ian was already gone. Ian appeared behind them and started shooting at them. He hid himself between the edge of the building and the pipe that shoots out fumes from the engines of machines that help manufacture the UNSC's weaponry and armor. Kethex looked up and said, "He's up there on the roof somewhere. Do not lose sight of him. He's here, I know of it."

A member said, "Yes, I smell him as well. And he's actually closer than you think. He's not hiding, he's using a technique called stealth. That's why everyone thinks that he's a damn ghost."

Ian smiled and said, "Damn, you really are smarter than you look, whatever you are."

Kethex said, "We are Hexafa. A species of the Vanelige Empire. Something you would know nothing about."

Ian said, "I noticed."

They tried locating him by hearing and smell. But his smell started to disappear and his voice was in the same place. Ian said, "You need to leave Cortaba III."

Kethex laughed and said, "Cortaba III will fall today. And you'll die with it."

Kethex looked around and asked, "Where are you? We'll make it a painless death."

Ian answered, "I'm all around you. Is that a good enough answer for you?"

Kethex answered, "Nope. That is the worst answer that you could possibly give someone."

A grenade appeared in the middle of them and they looked down and said, "Oh shit."

Kethex asked, "What's..."

The grenade went off and that entire group of people blew up and Ian smiled and Kethex grunted and yelled, "Show yourself."

Ian looked around and saw that there were at least 14 of them left and said, "Sure thing."

He stood up shooting another 4 of them and said, "Enjoy the rest of your mission."

He took off and said to himself, "I really hope that the 2nd base is still operational. If not, I'll have to kill an enemy to get their radio. And I don't want to take a corpses radio."


End file.
